Indistinct Whispers
by Miaicegirl
Summary: Art was a child who never believed in miracles. From the age of five he lived his life in the hospital. At the age of seven he was told to prepare for death. Then at the age of ten, he meets a broken boy.
1. Broken Boys

**My first multi-chapter Niceart fanfiction This took me longer than expected because there were so many moments I was stuck with. There are some awkward places and there may be many confusing sections but I still hope you readers will enjoy this. (But please keep in mind that this is only the beginning so you are bound to have some questions…)**

**Please give me a review including any criticisms~!**

**Thank you!**

**-Miaicegirl**

**Chapter 1: Broken Boys**

Art was a child who never believed in miracles. His weak heart always created limitations as to what he can and cannot do. The list of cannot dos was always long, unable to cross out anything from that list to add them into the can dos.

Then he was told to prepare for death at the age of seven.

The doctor told him that if they cannot find him a heart donor then they weren't sure how long he will live. One simple heart attack might take his life or he might survive for a few more years. They weren't sure. But to tell such a devastating truth to such a young child meant it was serious. Art was after all, a child standing in line with death.

Devastated, Art simply lived without a heart. He ate and slept and thought. He thought about his life. What he was to do from now on? But he came up with no answer because there was no one he can share his life with. Ever since they found out about Art's illness, Art's parents rarely came to visit him and their focus turned on the younger brother. Therefore, Art felt utterly alone in this world.

Through such times, Art lived for another three years.

Then at ten years old, Art meets a broken boy.

**XxXx**

Whispers. Art heard whispers at midnight. There were a shuffle of legs and the sound of a bed rolled in. There were a few whispers of voices then another shuffle of legs before everything turned silent. Art slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards the place where he assumed the new bed was placed. The curtains were down therefore he was unable to see the bed next to him. Curious about the newcomer, Art quietly slide off his bed and slipped on his slippers. Tightening the cardigan around his shoulders, he drawn the curtain to find a new bed placed next to his. Art squint his eyes in the darkness before he stepped out from the curtains to peer down at the person lying in the bed.

It was a boy.

The boy's face was scattered with old and new scars. Brown colored hair was poking through the white bandages around his head while more bandages were wrapped around his entire body. He looked as if he was beaten up badly by someone a lot stronger than him.

Art guessed that the boy was around the same age as him and was about to return to his bed when he felt something grab his sleeve. Art turned and to his surprise found the boy grabbing his sleeve tightly even though the boy still seemed to be asleep.

Art grew flustered and slightly panicked before he heard the boy mutter, "I'm…sorry…"

Art stopped panicking and curiously examined the boy's face. He seemed to be in great pain as his grip on Art's sleeves grew tighter. Art glanced at the boy's nametag and read _Nice_ which he found strange but he knew he can't really say so himself. Slowly, Art took the boy's hand with one hand while he softly placed his other hand on the boy's cheek. He noticed how the boy cuddled into Art's hand making Art smile.

"I'm sorry…" the boy whispered again which made Art's smile disappear in an instant.

He wanted to save…

"It's not your fault Nice. It's not your fault," Art said soothingly as he gently caressed the boy's cheeks. Suddenly, Art saw the boy's face relax and a small smile formed on his lips as if he was having a beautiful dream. Art took his hands away from the boy's face as he silently watched the boy sleep. His other hand was still within the boy's hands and there was no sign of him letting go.

_Did I save you?_

Tears formed in Art's eyes as he watched Nice smile so peacefully.

_Was I able to save you from your nightmares?_

More tears came before a sob broke out from Art's lips. Unable to hold it in any longer, he placed his free hand against his mouth to muffle the sound as his tears continued to flow.

_You saved me too…_

That night, Art cried for the first time in three years.

**XxXx**

When Art woke up the next morning, he found the bed next to him empty. He blinked several times in confusion as he stared at the empty bed. Then a nurse walked in and Art asked about the boy from last night. The nurse gave Art a relived smile and answered, "that boy is at the rooftop. Can you go fetch him for us Art-kun? He hasn't come down for some time and we are worried that he might get sick."

Art nodded before he took his cardigan hanging on the nearby chair and walked out of the room. He used the elevator to the top floor and used the stairs which gave access to the rooftops. He found the boy sitting on one of the benches. There were bandages wrapped around his head and body, same as last night. There was a faraway look in the boy's eyes as he stared out into the distance. Art slowly approached the boy and silently sat next to him, trying his best not to disturb him. The boy did not even move once and just continued to stare, not acknowledging Art's presence.

Art silently watched the scenery of the Yokohama city. Art could smell the sea water from the Yokohama pier just a few miles away. Art smiled; he enjoyed the presence of the boy next to him even though the boy has not said a thing. The breeze felt gentle and warm, the sun engrafting a gentle glow through the breaks of the clouds.

They sat there in silence, the silence not sounding awkward or uncomfortable. A comfortable silence.

"This place makes me feel as if I'm out of the hospital." Art 's gentle voice drifted in the air, his voice weaving together with the silence. "It's my favorite place in the entire hospital."

The boy slightly flinched from Art's voice but he still did not look in Art's way.

"I've been here since I was five years old," Art started, feeling the strange need to tell this boy everything. Art was always secretive and unrevealing when it came to what he felt. But strangely, he felt calm as he told the boy his short unfair life, "those five years outside of this hospital are my unforgettable memories even now. Even though I was so small at that time, I remember going out almost every day to play in the park with my younger brother treading behind me. After I came here, I became so much more restricted with what I can and cannot do. Then when I was seven years old, the doctors told me I should be prepared to die anytime until they find me a donor. Now, three years have passed and I'm still here alive without any news of a donor."

The warm breeze continued to blow. Art's gentle voice mingled, his entire life story told so briefly.

"Why are you telling me all this?" the boy asked without looking at Art, his voice cold and quiet.

Art thought about last night when the boy took hold of his sleeves. The boy's overwhelming guilt that always reoccurred in his dreams, haunting him, taunting him. Art knew what it felt like to not be able to escape from a nightmare. He knew and for some reason it saved him. He knew that last night he somehow saved this boy, then in turn saved.

"Because you shared me your worries."

The boy's eyes flashed with Art's words, his eyes firing with rage. He turned towards Art and glared at him.

"What do you even know about me?" the boy hissed, "how can you understand anything? About me?"

"I don't know anything."

"Then shut-" but the boy stopped his curses as he stared at Art in shock. A smile was on Art's lips as he watched the boy. The boy said nothing for a long time and continued to stare at Art as if he was mesmerized.

"What's wrong?" Art asked, suddenly growing worried with the boy's silence.

Tears started to fall from the boy's eyes, his eyes not once leaving Art. But the boy did not seem to notice the tears, allowing them to roll off his cheeks.

Surprised by the sudden tears, Art panicked, "what's wrong? I'm sorry did I say something to upset you?"

The boy touched his wet cheeks and seemed to notice his tears for the first time. "I…I don't know why I'm crying…" the boy muttered as he tried his best to wipe away his tears. "But when I saw your smile the tears just…"

Art widened his eyes from the boy's words before he smiled once again. "My name is Art," Art said softly as he kept his gaze on the boy whose eyes were slightly red from the tears.

"Nice…My name is Nice."

"I know…"

The wind was warm that day, the sunlight not harsh but gentle. It was a perfect day for an afternoon walk but two boys were on top of the hospital rooftop, talking for the very first time. An encounter changing both of their lives.

**XxXx**

Art noticed how Nice became more approachable as the days passed. Nice grew much brighter and more talkative and Art knew that this was Nice's true identity. And Art grew to like Nice this way, the true Nice.

They became inseparable and they spent most of their time together. Every weekday, Art attended a small school in the hospital and Nice went along with him. Art knew Nice was reluctant to attend school but Nice followed Art anyways. Also Art knew that the level of study was too easy for Nice as well as for Art, but Art just loved to study. Sometimes Nice would play catch ball with Birthday and Ratio at the small yard at the back of the hospital while Art watched them at a nearby bench. Birthday was another client at the hospital and was staying at the same room as Art and Nice. Ratio was the son of the director of the hospital and often came over to play with the three of them. But most of their time was spent at the rooftops where Art read his books while Nice took a nap on Art's lap.

Within their time together, Art came to understand Nice's charisma. Nice was a genius and it was obvious the way Nice acted and talked. Nice was simply living in another world. Art came to understand that and he came to admire Nice the way he was. Nice also had the unwanted ability to attract people around him with his personality.

But one thing many people did not know about Nice was his darkness. Art knew that there was anger and guilt within him which Nice didn't even share with Art himself. There were times when Nice would sneak out of the hospital and come back with new bruises. Nice would tell the doctors and nurses that he fell but Art knew better. Art somehow knew that Nice often sneaked out and got into fights with the gangsters on the streets of Yokohama. Art didn't know whether he intentionally went to fight but he knew that Nice wanted a way to relieve his anger and fighting was the easiest way to do that.

Then in two months since Nice's arrival, Nice at last left the hospital. His recovery was predicted to take only a month but because of his new injuries from sneaking out, his full recovery took another month. Despite Nice's smile the day of his departure, Art sensed the sadness in his eyes. Art did not know where Nice was going but he knew that he was not returning to the place he came from.

Even after Nice left the hospital, Nice still came to visit Art every day. Art enjoyed the visits from Nice and was always looking forward to seeing him. Then a few months later, Birthday was released from the hospital for his cure from his childhood chronic illness. Art was suddenly alone even though new patients filled in the spots of his friends. However, Nice, Birthday, and Ratio often came to visit Art whenever they had the time.

But one day, the visits stopped.

Art clearly remembers the day before the visits from his friends had stopped. Art immediately knew something was wrong as soon as Nice walked in for the visit and that there was something that was worrying him. There was a tight smile on Nice's lips and there were fear evident in the dark amber eyes. Whenever Art tried to ask what was wrong, Nice evaded him by changing the topic or trying to offer him sweets. A few hours later, Birthday and Ratio came to visit. Throughout their visit, Art felt awkwardness in how they interacted with him. Art felt as if they were forcing themselves to be cheerful around him. Birthday was always cheerful but he was a lot more jumpy and loud than usual, making the other patients in the room annoyed. Even Ratio was a lot more talkative than usual.

They both stayed for about an hour before they left with a "good bye" which left Art confused. They always left with a simple "see you" but never "good bye".

Nice on the other hand stayed until the visiting hours were over. Art remembers during the last hour before Nice was supposed to leave, Nice held onto Art's hand the entire time and refused to let go. Art remembers the sadness in Nice's eyes as they talked quietly, gently. Nice's grip on Art's hand tightened as the hour for Nice's departure drew closer.

Then ten minutes before Nice's leave, Nice suddenly grew silent.

"What's wrong Nice?" Art asked, Nice's silence scaring him slightly.

"I love you."

They both said nothing as they stared at each other. There was no smile on Nice's lips. There was a look of seriousness as he continued to stare at Art. Art did not know what to think about the sudden confession. It was too sudden, too brief. Art knew Nice never made a joke out of something this serious but he couldn't believe Nice's words.

"Nice, you have been acting strangely the entire day. Did something happen?"

The grip on Art's hand tightened for a second before it was released. Then there was a large smile on Nice's face before he answered, "nothing, it's nothing Art should be worried about."

Art was not convinced but he said nothing as Nice stood up to leave, Nice's confession still echoing within his mind.

"Good bye Art," Nice whispered as he started to walk out of the door.

"See you tomorrow?" Art asked, causing Nice to stop at the doorway.

But Nice said nothing and instead gave Art a sad smile before he left the room.

From that day on, Art never saw Nice again.

**XxXx**

**14 years later**

Inspector Art was growing impatient as he waited in the superintendent's office. He was told to be at the office an hour earlier but there was still no sign of the superintendent. Art was never the type to become impatient with anything but the recent serial murder cases had pushed him to an edge. And now his patience was being tested as he waited for the superintendent even though he could have used this precious time to track down the killer. Even someone like Art would feel annoyed.

The recent serial murder case was something Art had never encountered before. It was true that Art had a short career as an inspector but he was sure that he had never read about a case such as this in old files he had previously used as references. All the corpses were found in alleyways within the city of Yokohama, their heads completely blown up. The first time Art seen one of the corpses, he threw up at the mere sight. The open skull, the spilling brain, and the blood… But one thing that was more startling about this case was the fact that the heads were blown up from the inside of the head. Art thought over and over how this was possible but Art could not find any way to blow up a head from the inside except through the use of mystical powers. Of course, Art placed that idea aside but he couldn't find any better reason.

Art sighed. He knew for himself that he looked horrible. His usually combed lilac hair was in disarray while there were large black circles under his eyes. There was a hint of red within his violet pupils from the lack of sleep and his usually crisp suit was winkled. He had hardly eaten anything for the past week and had survived with convenient store _bentous_ and energy bars. For the better word, Art felt terrible.

A few more minutes passed with no sign of the superintendent. Giving up, Art was about to leave when his superior walked into the office followed by a large man and a small girl. The large man looked like a beast with his orange hair, sharp looking fangs, and large masculine body. On the other hand, the girl was small and petite, her hair tied into clumsy pig tails, but her expression illustrated a sense of matureness.

"Inspector Art, I would like to introduce Honey and Three. They are both graduates from the Facultas Academy," the superintendent said, referring to the two strangers.

Art blinked and studied them more carefully. Art has heard of the Facultas Academy during his training period and how all the graduates from the academy were reassured with a good position in society. He also heard that only the brightest and the most talented people were allowed into the academy. But Art didn't believe such an academy existed because he never met any graduates from the academy until today.

"They are going to help you in this case."

With this, Art's head snapped towards the superintendent, his eyes narrowing. "Do you mean to say sir, that you are involving civilians?"

"They are not normal civilians, inspector. I told you that they are graduates from the Facultas Academy."

"That doesn't mean anything to me, sir. I still believe that it is wrong to unnecessarily involve civilians in a dangerous case."

With Art's words, the girl gave out an exaggerated sigh. All eyes turned to the girl who had her arms crossed in front of her. She studied Art before she said, "I believe what this man really wants to say is that you are incapable to catch this murderer by yourself."

"What?" Art asked. He watched as the girl took out a chocolate pop from her coat pocket then unwrap it before popping it into her mouth.

"This is a murderer we specialize in but after a brief background check we want more help." The girl turned towards Art's superior then asked, "is that fine with you?"

"That's fine as long as you catch that minimum holder."

"Minimum holder?" Art echoed.

"So, who are you going to contact?"

"I'm sure you have heard of them," the girl said with a small smirk, "we just have to give the Hamatora duo one simple call."


	2. Beautiful Smile

**Hello~! Thank you so much for the wait! This is the second chapter for this fanfic XD I really appreciate everyone for their reviews/favorite/alerts because if not, I will have no motivation to write up this story. I warn you that there will be mistakes with some awkwardness with the writing and the flow.**

**Again please leave me a review if you have the time, I also accept constructive criticism.**

**-Miaicegirl**

**Chapter 2: Beautiful Smile**

What can children do if their parents hated them?

Nice didn't know the answer like many other children like him.

The hatred started when Nice and his parents started to discover that Nice was not like normal children. When Nice was just three years old Nice's parents were watching Nice play from afar but in the matter of seconds they found Nice right next to them, grinning as if he has done some sort of magic trick. At first they believed that it was some sort of illusion but as many of the same scenarios occurred over and over again, Nice's parents came to believe that there something was wrong with their son.

Terribly afraid that they were right, they started to anonymously write about Nice's conditions on an occult site. Several days later, Nice's parents received an email from a person known as Professor Moral. Ignoring to question as to how Professor Moral knew their contact information, Nice's parents were just relieved to find someone who could explain their son's condition.

Professor Moral was young with long silver hair, crocodile-like eyes, and sharp looking canines that were revealed whenever the professor smiled. Throughout their visit at the Professor's office, Professor Moral had his focus only on Nice and not at all towards his parents. Nice disliked the attention and felt the urge to leave as soon as possible.

"I am really honored to meet you Nice-kun," Moral had greeted with his smile that showed all his teeth, including the sharp looking canines. Nice felt like running but his mother's tight grip on his hand did not allow him for any escape.

"Professor Moral, can you please tell us what is wrong with our son?" Nice's father asked seriously after they had seated themselves on the professor's leather sofas, looking so clean and artificial.

"Wrong? You are completely mistaken. Your son is a gift from god, a blessing!" Moral exclaimed, his eyes not once leaving Nice.

"Can you please tell us about his condition professor?" Nice's mother asked, her grip on Nice's hand becoming painful.

"Your son is a minimum holder."

"A minimum holder?"

"Yes. Minimum holders are special and are the most superior living humans. They hold special abilities none other human has."

"How can we make him normal?" Nice's mother asked next, her face paling more and more.

"What are you saying?" Professor Moral hissed as he glared at Nice's mother, looking at her for the very first time. "Your son was chosen by god. He was given powers that make him far more superior than any normal human. No…Your son's minimum even exceeds all other minimum holders! He is the chosen among the chosen! God's most favored child!"

Nice's father slammed his hands against the coffee table before he stood up and hissed, "I think we have heard quite enough. We will be taking our leave Professor Moral."

Then he took Nice's hand and dragged him towards the exit when Professor Moral said, "please come to me when he cannot control his minimum. He will grow stronger and stronger as the years go by so he will need someone to teach him how to control it."

This visit to Professor Moral's office changed his life.

After meeting Professor Moral, Nice noticed how his parents interacted with him changed. There was always fear in their eyes as they looked at him, never the look of love appeared on their expressions ever again. But as the days passed by, their interaction towards Nice gradually changed into abuse. At first Nice was simply ignored. He was rarely given food and his laundry was always left unwashed. Then came violence… Fear creates other emotions far darker. For Nice's parents, fear created the emotions of deep hatred. They hit him whenever they had the chance. Fearing his powers his father often injured him severely. But Nice never used his powers against his parents even though there were times when Nice was close to doing so unconsciously.

Then one night when Nice was eight years old, Nice's father had severely abused him. It was the third year since they met Professor Moral and Nice was already mentally damaged from all the abuse he was receiving. But that night the violence was so extreme that Nice, within his losing consciousness, knew that he was going to die. So that was why Nice used his powers to escape. He brought himself to the front of the hospital and fainted there, hoping that someone will pick him up.

Through his fading consciousness, Nice simply wished for a peaceful place.

**XxXx**

"_You monster!"_

_Screams, always the screams. Screams dipped with deep hatred and fear, always grating my ears. Where is the peaceful music? The powerful music? The beating music? But I never can hear the music I always wanted, just the screams._

_Dad's fist rises and it lands on my stomach, sending unbearable pain throughout my entire body. I cannot breathe for a few seconds before I hack air into my lungs, spitting blood. I see the hatred firing within his eyes as his other fist rises to hit my face. The only thing I hear is the ringing impact and mom's screams._

"_I wish you were never born!"_

_Why? Why does this power scare you?_

"_Give me back my son! Why were you born instead?"_

"_I'm sorry," I found myself whispering as tears formed in my eyes._

_Why was I apologizing? I didn't want to hurt them and I wanted them to stop. But I knew that I was apologizing from the very bottom of my heart. Who knew I was capable of such things? To apologize even though I knew I never did anything wrong. But maybe they were right, I shouldn't have been born._

"It's not your fault Nice. It's not your fault."

_A voice rang into my head and I found my mom's screams and dad's fists gone. I was on a bed with someone hovering over me with a beautiful smile. I couldn't see that person's face but the hand on my cheek and my hand was so very warm. I leaned into the warmth and smiled._

_It's not your fault._

**XxXx**

Nice returned back to reality the moment he woke up. The nurses and doctors were upon him, asking him for his parent's contact information because they couldn't locate it. But Nice told them that he had no parents and instead shoved them Professor Moral's contact card, "If you are worried about the hospital fees then contact this guy. I'm also sure that I don't have any health insurance."

Then he brought himself up to the hospital roof. Nice stared at the scenery without actually seeing it. He simply stared until he heard someone approach him a few hours later. Nice ignored the person and even though he felt the person sit next to him, Nice did not move.

"This place makes me feel as if I'm out of the hospital. It's my favorite place in the entire hospital," Nice heard a gentle and soothing voice say next to him. The voice felt familiar but Nice continued to ignore the person.

Then the person continued to talk about their cruel life. It was so different to his own yet so similar that Nice did not want to listen. He knew that there were so many people like him but he didn't want to be reminded.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Nice whispered. He didn't want to know. He was not ready to hear it all, how cruel this world truly was.

"Because you shared me your worries."

Nice felt a sudden rage from the person's words. Nice turned and glared at the person, blinded with fury. "What do you even know about me?" Nice hissed, "how can you understand anything? About me?"

"I don't know anything," was the person's answer which made Nice more furious.

"Then shut-"Nice was about to say but stopped when he noticed what the person looked like for the very first time. It was a boy who was few years older than Nice. He had smooth lilac hair with large violet eyes that were studying him gently. But what caught Nice's attention was the boy's smile. It was so beautiful like the smile in his dream from last night.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked and Nice noticed how there was a hint of worry in those beautiful eyes. He felt a sense of nostalgia as he watched the boy worry for him. The boy deeply reminded him of when his parents had once loved him long ago. Nice wanted to become indifferent towards everything but Nice knew how much he truly loved his parents.

Suddenly tears started to fall from Nice's eyes. The boy's face was becoming a blur through the tears but Nice remembered the beautiful face already so clearly in his mind.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry, did I say something to upset you?" the boy asked in panic.

Nice wiped off his tears and muttered, "I…I don't know why I'm crying but when I saw your smile the tears just…"

Nice watched as the boy's eyes widened in surprise before he gave Nice his beautiful smile once again. "My name is Art," the boy whispered as he kept his gaze on Nice the entire time. In return, Nice couldn't take his eyes away from this boy he thought truly beautiful.

"Nice…My name is Nice."

"I know…"

Nice then knew he could move on.

**XxXx**

The days at the hospital felt like a dream to Nice. He never left Art's side and tried to stay by him as much as he can. Nice throughout his time in the hospital came to understand Art as a person. Art was kind, the kindest person Nice had ever met. There was always a smile on Art's face and Nice always felt saved by his smile. But sometimes he couldn't help but think that he was living in a dream. Every day he would fall asleep and wonder whether he would wake up to find himself in reality. But every day he woke up to find Art smiling next to him and Nice always found his smile beautiful.

Nice was terribly afraid to lose Art's smile. He was also afraid that everything was a dream. That was why he sneaked out into the night for fights, to test if everything was a reality. Nice never used his minimum during his fights therefore he came back to the hospital with new bruises and scars. Nice hated the worried look Art wore whenever Nice came back but he couldn't help it.

One day during his fights with one of the many gangs of Yokohama, Professor Moral was standing behind Nice, examining the fight with an amused expression. Professor Moral had his usual smirk plastered across his face as he watched the fight from a certain distance. Nice in some sense knew why the professor was here but he chose to ignore him until he defeated all the gang members to a pulp.

"Why are you here?" Nice hissed as soon as he was finished. Nice gave Professor Moral a bitter glare. When Nice thought about it, this man was the very start of his sufferings. But he always knew that even though he never met this man, his family would have fallen apart anyways.

Professor Moral's smirk widened as he examined Nice's face carefully. Nice on the other hand glared back. It has been more than two years since their first meeting and Professor Moral has not changed at all.

"It's really not like you Nice-kun to make favors," the professor cooed as he approached Nice slowly.

"Well, it took you some time for you to contact me," Nice answered indifferently while he kept his glare on Moral.

"Were you waiting for me to contact you Nice-kun? It's true that I was kind enough to pay all of your hospital bills."

"So? What is it you want?" Nice hissed, clearly wanting to get this done and over with.

Moral did not say anything but just examined Nice. The way Professor Moral examined Nice caused Nice to feel uncomfortable but he did not show his discomfort and instead stared back. Then a smile crawled onto Moral's lips as he replied, "I need you to join the Facultas Academy, a school I am making especially for minimum holders with the condition that you will never see Art again."

"That's two favors in one," Nice scoffed, "I need to give up only one favor for you. No more no less."

"Are you sure you can say that Nice-kun?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is not a favor but blackmail. I am not asking you Nice-kun but I am ordering you to go to the Facultas Academy and never see Art again."

"Blackmail? What do you have to blackmail against me?" Nice bluffed but he knew that there was one thing, one person that was his weakness and his only weakness.

"Have you specifically heard from Art of his condition?"

Nice did not answer as he tried his best to look calm. Nice knew, he always knew that Art will be part of his blackmail when Moral had mentioned blackmail. But the only thing Nice could do was to look indifferent when in reality he was dying inside.

"You haven't had you?" Moral noted in amusement, "he is currently in a risky position unless he finds a donor that matches him."

"What are you trying to say?" Nice knew what Moral was implying but he wanted to think differently.

"I am the only one who could save Art. I have the power to find him a donor."

"How can I trust your words?" Nice knew that he could trust Moral in terms of deals such as this. He knew but he didn't want to give in to this man.

"If you do not trust me then he will die anyways, your only option is to do as I say."

Nice said nothing as he looked down at the defeated gangs lying by his feet. He was looking for other options to save Art. His brain was constantly moving as he tried to find other scenarios without having to rely on Professor Moral. But being limited of knowledge in the medical field, he knew that his only option was to do what Moral said.

"Give me more time to think about it," Nice whispered after a long silence.

Moral who was unhappy with Nice's answer frowned before he gave out a large sigh. "Fine," he answered, "we do have a lot of time. But I really do not understand your attachment towards it…"

Then with those words he was gone.

Nice returned to the hospital and managed to sneak into his room but found Art awake and waiting for him.

"Where were you?" Art whispered. Nice noticed how Art's eyes scanned over him and his eyes growing darker as he noticed every new scar and bruise Nice brought back with him. But after a few minutes, Art slowly squeezed his eyes shut before he opened them to give Nice a smile. "You better get those treated," Art said as he reached to grab the nurse call but was interrupted with the shake of Nice's head.

"Don't call them. I'm not in the mood to get scolded now." Then Nice walked towards his bed and jumped on it before he released a long sigh.

"Nice?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come over there?"

"Come over."

There was a shuffling of sheets before Art was standing next to Nice's bed. Art quietly crawled onto Nice's bed and laid next to Nice as they faced each other, their faces only a breath apart. Art softly placed his hand on Nice's cheek and smiled but Nice noticed a tint of sadness within his violet eyes. "Does it hurt?" Art whispered as he gently fingered Nice's bruises on his face.

"No, not really."

_But losing your smile will hurt me._

"I see," Art sighed.

Nice stared at the beauty mark placed next to Art's left eye and suddenly felt the urge to kiss it. Art's hand on his cheeks felt hot as he imagined him doing things with Art only lovers were allowed to do. His urge and his desire to touch him were painful but the thought of losing Art forever was so much more painful.

"Art?" Nice whispered but was received with no answer. Art had fallen asleep next to him probably relieved after Nice's return. Nice smiled at Art's sleeping form before he tucked Art's head into his chest and wrapped his arms around him gently. "I love you," Nice whispered as he kissed Art on his forehead.

That was when Nice knew the answer as to what he had to do.

**XxXx**

**14 years and three months later**

"302 yen…What can we buy with 302 yen?"

There was a sound of someone's stomach rumbling. Nice looked at his companion Hajime touch her stomach with a slight blush on her cheeks. They were at Café Nowhere and they were waiting for a new job to arrive at their doorstep. But they haven't gotten new clients for more than two weeks and their money was running dangerously low. It was a miracle that they were able to survive for the last few days if not for the generous owner of Café Nowhere, Koneko.

Nice sighed as he placed the 300 yen onto the countertop and mumbled, "Master, can you give Hajime-chan something to eat."

The Master looked up from his grinding of coffee beans before he eyed how much money Nice placed on the table. "I will get her a cake then," the Master said as he walked away to get Hajime her cake.

Nice watched as Hajime's eyes lightened up in delight from the mention of cake, making Nice smile. When the cake arrived Hajime's lips formed a small smile as she savored the cake. Nice couldn't help but become reminded of a particular person as he watched Hajime eat her cake happily but he quickly let that image out of his mind with a shake of his head.

"I feel bad for Hajime-chan to have such a terrible guardian," Koneko commented as she too watched Hajime eat her cake with her own personal smile.

"What are you saying? I'm a great guardian right Hajime-chan?" Nice asked but was received with no answer as Hajime continued to eat her cake.

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

"It's a no," the Master cut in, his hands not stopping once from grinding the coffee beans.

"Argh! I'm hungry!" Nice shouted as he leaned into the café counter with a slight pout on his lips. Hajime as a reply placed a protective barrier around her cake as she examined Nice suspiciously.

"Don't worry Hajime-chan, I won't steal your cake."

A few seconds later the door to the café opened to reveal Murasaki who was Nice's partner as the Hamatora duo. When he found Nice, a relieved expression came onto his features as he approached him with his cellphone in hand. "I called you so much times Nice," Murasaki complained and when Nice checked his phone he was surprised to find a total of ten missed calls from his partner.

"I'm sorry, so what is it? A job?"

"I'm sure you heard about the serial murder cases frequent around Yokohama?"

"Yeah, I found it strange how they give out less information about it in the media."

"You know the reason for that, don't you?" Murasaki sighed before he sat at one of the tables. It pissed Murasaki off whenever Nice acted this way, the way he always found the answer by himself and expected the people around him to know the answer like him. "Honey gave me a call so they are coming over here with an inspector that is in charge of this case."

"Hmmm," Nice hummed as a reply.

"They are coming in an hour and we are expected to help this inspector in this case."

"Hmmm…"

"Nice are you listening?" Murasaki hissed as he fully turned towards Nice to find him clutching his stomach. "Nice, what's wrong? Do you have a stomach ache?"

"Hmmmm…Murasaki…Before they come over can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Buy me some food."

"Hell no…"

**A/N: So this chapter was about Nice's past and next chapter is the awaited reunion. Happy or heartbreaking? Who knows? But I really would like to write up more of their time in the hospital to show how their relationship has progressed each day. But I will definitely be doing that during flashbacks. I hope you all have enjoyed this and thank you for reading this until the very end :3**

9


	3. Tick Tock

**Firstly, I want to thank everyone for the reads/reviews/favorites/alerts. If not, I won't be able to continue this story.**

**I know good writers don't need to explain anything but being a bad writer, I feel that I have to give a brief explanation on this chapter. This chapter is really delicate. When I mean delicate I am talking about the characterizations (especially Birthday and Ratio) and the feelings expressed in this chapter. The characters may be OOC and the feelings expressed are highly ambiguous. Also the writing is rushed and will have some mistakes. But still, I really really hope you will all enjoy this chapter nevertheless (and the extra chapter about Birthday and Ratio at the end).**

**So please give this unconfident writer some reviews to tell me how I can improve…please.**

**Again, thank you so so much!**

**-Miaicegirl**

**Chapter 3: **_**Tick Tock**_

What Art wanted the most in the world was a time machine. He never thought that he would ever want one but for the first time in his life he wanted it so much that he would have exchanged his life for it. His life had always been surrounded in darkness and he was sure that his future will remain the same. He had been thinking so his entire life, not until he met Nice.

After the sudden successful surgery that allowed Art to leave the hospital, Art terribly wanted to return back to the moment Nice had confessed to him. Art wanted to grab onto Nice's hands and never let go while telling him his true feelings he had realized with Nice's disappearance.

_I cannot live without you._

Maybe Art had been whispering his feelings this entire time but he just didn't say them louder.

Still, Art dreamed that they will meet again. Therefore, despite his parent's protests, Art became a police officer in hopes that he will see Nice in one of those many street fights. But Art never saw Nice. Whenever he patrolled the city of Yokohama and found gangs fighting, his hopes rose. However, Art never found him there. At first he felt relieved to know that Nice was not fighting but afterwards he felt the bitter loneliness slowly eating him up with each disappointment. Years passed, Art was promoted as inspector and became in charge of more serious cases. That was when all Art's hopes died. But he continued to dream about their reunion, of how Art will embrace Nice and never let go. Or how Art will scream and hit at him for leaving him, or how Art will demand Nice for the reason for his disappearance.

But reality was never a dream.

It was so sudden their reunion. Art was never expecting to see Nice where Honey and Three had brought him to. Café Nowhere. Art did not know what to expect but he did not expect Nice to be sitting at the café counter so casually. He was a lot taller than the last time he had seen him. His face a lot more mature with handsome lines. But there were white plasters on his nose and cheeks that allowed Art to sense the childishness of Nice unchanged from 14 years ago.

There were so many things he wanted to say. However, when a dream became reality, words simply did not come out.

They stared at each other in shock, both of them unmoving. Seconds passed yet both of them still did not move.

_Tick Tock. _

Art gave Nice a smile.

"Hello Nice, you look well."

With those words, Art heard whispers of his own voice dying.

**XxXx**

Murasaki noticed how Nice's face grew a few shades paler with the sudden appearance of the man who came along with Honey and Three. He did not know who the man was but it was quite obvious from Nice's reaction that he knew the man and the man knew Nice as well.

"What? You know each other?" Honey asked the question which almost everyone in the room was curious to know the answer to. Everyone never seen Nice look this shocked before. However, both Nice and Art did not answer them as they only looked at each other. One in shock and one with a smile.

Suddenly the door of the café slammed open to reveal Birthday and Ratio. Birthday waltzed into the café with a large grin on his face, not noticing Art standing right by the doorway. Ratio who followed behind him stopped in his tracks when he noticed Art. His one uncovered eye widened in shock before he narrowed them when he noticed Nice's condition and Art's smile which was now directed at Ratio.

"King Birthday coming through!" Birthday exclaimed with the flair of his arms. But as soon as he noticed the tense atmosphere, he turned towards Art and his excitement was gone to be replaced with a serious expression.

"You two have a lot of catching up to do." Ratio muttered before he lightly pushed Art towards the back of the café. Birthday in turn took hold of Nice and also dragged him towards the back of the café. Both Birthday and Ratio forced Nice and Art to sit across from each other. Then Ratio and Birthday walked back to the counter where everybody waited and silently watched the both of them from a distance.

Both of them continued to say nothing until the Master brought them some cake and tea which Art thanked for while Nice said nothing. But Art was the first one to break the silence, "you look well, Nice. I am happy to see you again."

Art took a sip of his tea, never once meeting eyes with Nice. On the other hand Nice watched Art's movements carefully. Nice watched as Art started eating his cake and remembered the first time he given Art sweets.

It was a hot summer day, Nice remembers well. Art had a strict meal plan; therefore, he was rarely given any snacks or sweets. Nice as well was strictly told to never give Art his sweets because the doctors and nurses knew that Nice was willing to give Art anything if asked so. Art looked unwell and was sweating uncontrollably under the glaring heat. The nurses were trying their best to keep the room cool but the air conditioner was not doing its work. The nurses gave Art some ice while the others in the room were given ice cream. Art sulkily sucked on the ice cube as he watched the others eat ice cream. Nice seeing Art's expression scooped some ice cream and placed the spoon near Art's lips.

"Have some," Nice hissed as he cautiously glanced around him for any peering eyes.

Art stared at the spoonful of ice cream before he opened his mouth and consumed the melting ice. Nice watched as Art's eyes widened before his expression brightened considerably. Nice at that moment knew he could never forget this expression on Art's face for the rest of his life. From then on, Nice often gave Art his sweets secretly as he enjoyed the expressions on Art's face.

However, when Art placed the cake into his mouth, no expression was on his features. Absolutely nothing.

Nice felt his heart break for the second time.

Nice abruptly stood up, shocking Art and everyone in the café. He was glaring at Art as he gritted his teeth in anger. "Why don't you ask me anything?" Nice shouted, his fists clenching by his sides. "Why don't you hit me, scream at me? I don't know what you are thinking," Nice hissed as he placed his arm over his eyes to avoid looking at Art, terribly afraid to see the sadness in Art's eyes.

"Nice…" Art reached out his hand towards Nice but he did not have time to say more as Nice walked out of the café with the slam of the door.

The café was completely silent and no one dared move. But Honey was the one who broke the silence with a sigh, "I guess everyone is in no condition to calmly discuss about this case so we will come back tomorrow. Is that okay with you inspector Art?"

"Yes, that's fine," Art muttered. He looked absolutely tired and seemed to have aged several years within a few hours.

Three gave Murasaki a brief nod before both Honey and Three left the café. After their depature, Ratio stood up and walked over to where Art sat. Art looked up at Ratio and found Ratio looking furious, "Nice…no, all three of us were wrong to suddenly leave you without a word. But what you did just now is unacceptable."

"Ratio," Birthday hissed in warning as he walked over to Ratio.

"Why is it that you always never say what you are thinking? Today and on that day?" Ratio continued while ignoring Birthday. Ratio's usually cool eyes were fired with rage and Art simply accepted them.

"I'm sorry…"

Ratio gritted his teeth before storming out of the café. Then the café was filled with silence once again. Birthday watched Ratio storm off but he did not follow him. Instead Birthday sat next to Art.

"Art, don't let Ratio's words get to you, yeah?" Birthday tried to cheer Art and the atmosphere up with his bright smile which Art remembers well.

Art as a reply gave Birthday a weak smile before he muttered a small thank you.

Birthday's smile fell slightly at Art's response. Birthday gave out a small sigh before he leaned back into his chair and said, "Ratio and Nice are crazy perfectionists those bastards. They don't understand the feelings of ordinary people! They should think about how hard we all work."

Art blinked in surprise before he gave out a small chuckle. Happy with Art's reaction, Birthday grinned and stood up from his chair. He walked over to where Art sat and gently gripped his shoulder, "then I will go get Nice and Ratio so think over what you plan to say to him."

Art gave Birthday a small nod before he whispered, "thank you so much Birthday."

Birthday's grin widened. "And on the way back I'm planning to hitch some girls!" Birthday exclaimed with a fist pump. Then he was out of the door to catch up with Ratio.

The café resumed its silence with Koneko glancing at Art with a worried expression. For some reason, the Master was nowhere in sight but everyone decided to not search for him within the current situation. Hajime too looked slightly worried and Murasaki was not sure when she had stopped eating her cake.

"Never saw Nice like this…" Hajime muttered sadly. Murasaki watched Hajime place down her fork with her cake still half left.

"Nice won't be happy if you don't finish your cake Hajime," Murasaki encouraged while giving a brief pat on her head. Hajime nodded in response as she picked up her fork and resumed eating her cake.

Murasaki on the other hand approached Art while receiving a reassuring nod from Koneko. Art looked up when Murasaki approached him, his lilac eyes completely void of life. "Hello, my name is Murasaki," Murasaki introduced, "I am Nice's partner in our detective work."

"My name is Art, it is an honor to meet you. Also I am so sorry for bothering you with my sudden appearance."

Murasaki shook his head before he sat on the chair where Nice occupied.

"I never saw Nice like that before. He always has a nonchalant expression that pisses me off…" Murasaki trailed off when he noticed how Art was forcing himself to give Murasaki a smile with those empty eyes. Then at that moment he knew the reason for Nice and Ratio's anger. "Do you always force yourself like this?" Murasaki asked, his eyes focused on Art and his expressions.

Art's smile faded away with Murasaki's question. Then Art gave out a long sigh before he asked, "may I call you Murasaki-kun?"

Murasaki nodded as a response.

"Have you ever wished for something so much that you are willing to give up your life for it?"

"No, not really."

Art gave Murasaki a sad smile.

"Within my short life span, I never really regretted much about my actions because I was given so little. But Nice was the one who gave me so many things and he was also the only person who made me regret so many things."

"Are you blaming him?" Murasaki commented with a frown, not liking how the conversation was going.

"No, I am not blaming Nice, it's entirely my fault. But there are so many choices I regret which involve Nice."

With Art's words Murasaki remembered how occasionally he would find Nice looking a bit lost in this world. His eyes would sometimes give a faraway look as if he was searching for something he had lost years ago. He always sensed sadness within Nice which he never shared with anyone and for some reason Murasaki knew that Nice was always searching for this person. Only this person and no other could fill in that gap.

"I think he regretted it too."

Murasaki did not know what he meant by regret nor did he know what had happened between these two. But one thing he knew was that the smile which Art gave him was a genuine smile and a smile so truly beautiful.

**XxXx**

It has been years since his last fight.

Swirling emotions drove him on as he punched and kicked each individual with much force. He wanted to loose himself but Art's words and expressions were so vivid in his mind that he was sure it will drive him mad.

He wasn't sure how long Moral was standing behind him but as soon as he was done, he found Moral simply there with his usual smirk.

"How cruel inspector Art is. How terribly cruel to make Nice-kun become like this."

"Shut up…"

"Even though Nice-kun was the one that kept him alive."

"I said shut up," Nice growled darkly as he glared down at Moral with darkened eyes.

Moral shivered with Nice's glare but smiled while showing all of his sharp teeth. "Are you going to help Inspector Art and break my promise?"

"That wasn't a promise. I don't own you anymore favors."

"Then are you going to tell him the truth?"

Nice froze.

"You should know the best that you cannot stay near him while not telling him the truth."

"You bastard!" Nice screamed. Using his minimum, Nice threw a punch at Moral but Moral was already gone and was standing behind him with a cruel looking smirk.

"Ah ah ah… That's rude of you Nice-kun," Moral chuckled with a wave of his finger. "I am simply stating the truth. It's so unlike you to act this way Nice-kun."

"Everything is your fault, you bastard! If not for you then Art…"

"Again, it's not like you to place blame on others Nice-kun," Moral interrupted before he frowned, "is Inspector Art making you act this way?"

Nice said nothing.

"It's always him," Moral hissed, "always when he is involved you act like this."

"It has nothing to do with Art," Nice whispered, his eyes own the ground, refusing to look at Moral.

Moral examined Nice before he replied, "how you lie like this is so unlike you as well."

Moral started to walk away before he turned and said, "by the way, the Master of that café is sleeping in the kitchen."

Then he was gone.

**Extra Chapter: Promises**

Birthday always knew how hard it was to become a perfectionist. He could tell just by looking at Ratio but he knew that this was what made Ratio, Ratio. So Birthday never bit back whenever Ratio complained about his lousiness which was quite often. Despite their opposite personalities they both got along very well and many people around them found their relationship one of the top mysteries in life. However, they had a strong promise that tied them together.

Birthday remembers their first meeting as if it was just yesterday. The day Ratio had accidently walked into Birthday's hospital room was a pleasant spring day. They were both four years old and it was a year before they met Art. Ratio walked into the hospital room, believing that he had walked into the nice old woman's room who always gave Ratio some snacks. When Ratio walked by Birthday's bed, he stopped and curiously examined Birthday who was busily playing away on his video game. It took another few minutes for Birthday to notice Ratio's presence and when he did, they both simply examined each other.

"You gonna die," Ratio told Birthday indifferently, his eyes not once leaving Birthday.

To Birthday's own surprise, he did not find Ratio's words strange or sudden. It might have been because of Ratio's strange matureness or the absolute confidence in his eyes but Birthday knew that he was telling the truth. However, Birthday asked, "why you know?"

"I see. I always see."

Despite the ambiguous explanation, Birthday did not ask for a more detailed explanation but instead replied, "I don't die."

"I can see death within people and no one can stop death."

"I said, I don't die," Birthday said more surely while he gave Ratio a large grin and thumbs up.

But Ratio's reaction was something Birthday never expected. There were tears in Ratio's eyes and Birthday slightly panicked at the unexpected reaction. "Promise? Promise me you don't die?" Ratio sniffed as he wiped away the tears threatening to spill.

"Promise, I don't die."

"I saw death in my kitty. I did everything but he still die."

"I don't die."

Now it was summer and they were now living in a new chapter in their lives. Separation then a sudden reunion with a friend shocked the both of them. How things ended up between them was not something both of them expected or wanted. However, they were happy to find Art looking well when they knew how risky Art's condition was. Even Ratio saw the death within Art for the longest time but said nothing in hopes of a miracle like Birthday's miracle.

They were walking side-by-side as they looked for Nice. They both said nothing and kept their own thinking and feelings to themselves.

"Aren't you hot in that damn coat?" Birthday asked as he looked at Ratio from the corner of his eyes.

However, Ratio said nothing and instead asked, "aren't you going to say anything?"

Birthday knew what Ratio was implying but he instead asked back, "say anything about what?"

Ratio slightly surprised, glanced at Birthday to find him giving him a smile. Ratio snickered to himself before he replied, "never mind then."

The silence returned.

"I know you aren't a perfectionist, Ratio," Birthday whispered.

"What?"

"No-thing," Birthday sang with a large grin. "Hey, can you promise me one thing when we get back to the café with Nice?" Birthday then asked.

"When you ask so formally Birthday, I find it really disturbing."

"Talk things over with Art," Birthday said seriously, an expression he rarely showed to others expect to Ratio.

Ratio gave Birthday a reassuring smile, "I will."

Birthday smiled back.


End file.
